1. Field
Embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sizes of electronic products should be minimized and the devices should process more data. Accordingly, it may be necessary to increase a degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products. In order to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices, nonvolatile memory devices having a vertical transistor structure, instead of a planar transistor structure, have been considered.